Generally, in electronic devices, electrical connectors are furnished for purposes of electrical contact. In addition, a connector position assurance (CPA) apparatus is typically installed to ensure that the connector is in locking position when a counterpart connector is inserted.
For example, the ignition coil connector that supplies electricity to the ignition coil of an automobile has a CPA mounted on one side of the connector housing, and the counterpart connector may be inserted into the forward opening of the connector housing so as to be locked in place. This CPA is required to satisfy a CPA insertion force of at least 8.0 kgf when the CPA is fastened before the counterpart connector is fastened.
However, because connectors having CPAs of the prior art have a structure in which the CPA part is simply fastened to the connector housing, when the 1st CPA is in a fastened state, when assembling the counterpart connector, it is safety-fastened a 2nd time so that the CPA apparatus maintains a CPA insertion force of around 3.0-3.6 kgf. Accordingly, in the prior art, because it has not been possible to achieve the required CPA insertion force of 8.0 kgf or greater prior to fastening the counterpart connector, product reliability has been poor.
In addition, in the prior art, because the structure involves simply fastening the CPA by inserting it into the connector housing in a horizontal direction, the CPA fastening force and removal force have been problematically low.
Patent Reference: Republic of Korea Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0002847